Autohphobia
by VirgoLee
Summary: The Winx and Wizards are hiking through the Sibillini mountains to help the Wizards seek refuge. But tests from Sibilla herself may prove once and for all that people aren't always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard for Ogron to remember the exact moment he started to hate fairies. No one can blame him of course; it was nearly 2 millennia ago when this hunt began. Ogron had the potential to do whatever he wanted with his life of course. He was handsome, educated, talented, and ambitious and still is today.

He chose, however, to abandon these gifts to seek vengeance, which seems quite foolish to everyone else but the Wizards of the Black Circle. The reason being is no one is as old as they and Earth fairies are, no one is alive from that era that can tell us how each side once treated each other and that is impartial to the events. It's because of this that the fight has continued for as long as it has, it's because of this the once sweet earth fairies are behaving more like barbarians and the once all mighty, unbeatable Wizards of the Black circle are forced to beg for help from their enemies.

Roxy, a shy, mostly sweet yet stubborn girl, feels that this whole battle thing would be so much easier to understand if she got the truth. She knows that this is impossible though considering that the wizards, no matter how much they've promised they've surrendered and given up on all feelings of resentment, she can see in their eyes that it's still there, even if it is just a shadow. She also knows that the Earth fairies will never fully forgive the wizards even if they are forced to except their surrender.

"Hey Roxy," Stella's thin, nasally voice cuts through her thoughts like a knife," this is going to sound weird, but can I see the dress you wore to prom last week? Bloom told me your high school prom was last week and I want to see if my brilliant fashion sense has sunk into your brain!"

Right now Roxy, the wizards, and the Winx are hiking up the Sibillini Mountains.

"Well…uh…I did wear a dress…..It was a dress from Hot Topic that was themed from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It's the Marauders' Map. Which, not surprisingly, you know nothing about." Roxy huffs, annoyed at Stella's horrified expression.

"Wait; is Harry Botter one of those nerd books that got turned into a movie?"

"No! Harry _Potter_ is a series of 7 books that got turned into one of the most fantastic movie experiences of my life besides "The Avengers" and "Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"So?!"

"So it's important that you get these things right!"

"Ugh whatever, can I please see the dress that you wore?" Stella puts her heart and soul into those puppy eyes.

"Okay." Roxy pulls out her phone and hands it to Stella.

After a few minutes they can all hear Stella squeal in disgust.

"Roxy! Okay, one; that is the most horrible dresses I have ever seen! There is no sparkle to that what so ever!"

"Boohoo… inserts crying sounds." Roxy says dully

"And two; this is the worst party I've ever seen! Where is the champagne?

"Oh, yeah if you think I can afford that fancy shit there's something wrong with you."

"Wait… oh my god Roxy! That's the first time I've ever seen your figure!"

"Whoop di do."

"You have big boobs!"

Ogron, who had been in a daze before, blocking out all conversation, heard Stella's voice cut through his thoughts and heard Roxy yelling back. He turns around to find Stella and Roxy bitching, but he can't see why.

So he faces forward to look at the rest of the goodie two shoes Winx, he finds it hard to believe that one group of girls can truly be this annoying. Their leader, Bloom, has possibly one of the dullest personalities, and the most amount of power. She seemed too dull and ordinary for the fantastic power she possesses, it's a shame she's lucked out so much and wasn't killed by one of her former, weakling enemies, Ogron criticized.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see it is Stella who is obviously trying to embarrass Roxy.

"Ogron, look at Roxy's boobs!"

"Damn it Stella!"

Before he can even process what she half whined, half spit in his face, he sees Roxy go redder than his own hair.

"Please don't." She quietly asks him

"Please do!" Stella counters.

Roxy throws her a fierce glare, which makes Stella stalk ahead and curse under her breathe about her being ungrateful for the god given gifts she possesses, and how she would be more than happy to trade sizes, if only that were possible.

"No "please" needed, trust me I won't" He says reassuringly

"Okay good…" She says, clearly relieved

"Did you think I would?" He asks slightly amused

"No, think of it as more of a precautionary measure" She said with a small smile on her face.

Ogron chuckled at Roxy's dorky smile, but was not amused enough to remain focused, so, like before; he drifted off into his own little world.

He thinks about his parents and his siblings, who are, for the most part, dead. The only sibling who remains alive is his youngest sister Samantha. But she doesn't remember him because of a cruel curse placed upon her by the Earth fairies, she doesn't remember what it's like to live a normal life, she doesn't remember much about being a human…she doesn't remember me… he thinks this with sadness.

That is until he felt a hard pull on his shoulders.

"Dude!" He hears Roxy's voice sharp and clear like a needle through his depressing balloon of thoughts.

"Yeah...yeah what?" Ogron says regaining his wits

"You were about to run into a tree…so watcha thinking about?"

Ogron smiles at his clumsiness, but then frowns. Roxy is a sweet, young, trustworthy girl, but he will not delve into his past for her. She is not his wife of many years, or his sister, or one of his comrades.

"Nothing of any real importance." To you at least, he adds the last part mentally

"Really? Because I didn't know you could become so wrapped up in "non-important" thoughts that you almost run into a tree." She quips sarcastically

"Well now you do know. See, you learn something new every day." Ogron says, mocking her smile

She giggles then smiles her signature skittish, adorkable smile. She walks on ahead of him but not to the girls. It's strange to see Roxy remain an "outcast" to their group when they've been helping her for more than six months. Of course this may be more of a mission to "save" the Earth from us rather than save Roxy. Keeping Roxy save must just be a component to this mission, Ogron muses.

All of a sudden the group stops and he can see Techna, the 'clever one' looking up at the sky, then turn around to face the rest of us.

"Hey it's getting close to dark; I think it would be logical to rest here for tonight. Even though we may not be able to reach Sibilla's cave by tomorrow if we do so, I will be able to get a handle on Duman's illness so I can at least stop the disease from getting any worse. We'll also be able to rest up for the long hike tomorrow." She explains.

Everyone agrees that's a good idea, so the girls, save Techna and Roxy, set up tents with magic. Techna and Roxy are working together trying to nurse Duman at least so he can regain consciousness, this way they can get him to eat and prevent dehydration.

As the wind picks up, a wintery chill is sent through the air. This causes Ogron to shiver but he refuses to go inside one of the tents.

He refuses to sleep in a small space like that.

He is claustrophobic beyond words. If he is in a small space, you can guarantee you are going to see him have a panic attack He shivers again but this time not from the cold. The mere thought of being closed up in a small space without his "brothers" hurts him more than it did when he gave up his powers to Bloom. Even sleeping in the large hollow pipes and passage way of the sewers made him want to scream.

He is sitting on one of the cliffs around the campsite. It's a beautiful, cold view all to himself on the night where he discovers, that Sibilla didn't just set physical traps…


	2. Chapter 2

He was once human. Ogron dreams. He nightmares. He cries. He laughs. He was once a human, before he gave up a normal life for vengeance.

His sister, Samantha, was placed under a horrid curse centuries ago. It's called the dollhouse curse. She is a Slave to whoever cast the spell. This would normally be called the slaves curse, but there is another special component to this spell. The slave keeps their memories. But they can no longer talk, or even interact with their old family. If the slave tries to escape, they start to crack; because they are literally a porcelain human doll. They will shatter.

Ogron can see his sister in his dream. Her once beautiful 14 year old human face twists and contorts into an ageless, heart-breakingly gorgeous doll face of fear.

"Ogron! Run away before it's too late!" Nebula had Samantha beneath her, the dollhouse curse ready to be placed.

"Shut up I'm not leaving you behind!" Ogron was a young, fiery lad. At the age of 22, Nebula had broken into the family's home. Ogron's mother, father, and siblings had been killed instantaneously, except for 1 person. Samantha had survived because she was the only person in the family (besides Ogron) who knew who to work her magic.

"Listen to your sister Ogron, unless you want me to slowly torture her and _then _kill her."

"Just stop hurting her! Take me this is our battle!"

"Shut your mouth Ogron! If I lose you too I will never forgive myself! Let me fight her, I know I can just let me do it!"

Nebula all of a sudden stopped. She twisted her mouth to a sick, maniac sort of smile. Her eyes studied Ogron.

"I admire each of your efforts to save each other. As a reward I will not kill either of you. In fact let's make this a game. If Samantha can fight me and win, I promise, I will never lay my hand on another wizard. If she loses, I will put you under a permanent Dollhouse curse and unleash my army of warrior fairies upon your _kind_. Do we have a deal?"

Ogron was horrified. Sure, his sister was one of the most powerful witches of all time, the Witch of Music, but this is Nebula, and his sister was reckless like all 14 year olds and bound to do something stupid. But, he trusts her.

"Go on Sam. Just don't die, or lose, or do anything stupid for that matter." He smiles at her, but on the inside he was terrified.

She nods.

….

"What's wrong? Ogron wake up!" Roxy yells

She and Bloom are sharing a tent, but Ogron is still outside. She ventured out to check on him, but found him shaking and moaning in his sleep.

"Get away from her….No!" He is now screaming in pain

Roxy shakes Ogron's shoulders, but to no avail. For a grim moment, she thinks she will have to slap him.

But, thankfully, Ogron awakes with a jolt.

His eyes are red and wide. His forehead is lined with beads of sweat. He's panting and he feels very warm…even though the current temperature outside is 45 degrees Fahrenheit.

"You okay?" Roxy asked tentively

"Wha…?"

"Come on, how about you come inside, it's cold out here."

Ogron sits up and took in his surroundings. He is not in the Hell of his past. He cannot save his sister, but he cannot cause her anymore harm. But once he processes the fact that Roxy wants him inside, he feels his heart race and he feels as though he will vomit. Not a closed off space, Not a closed off space, anything but that!

"No!"

"What?"

"I just…I'm sorry but no thank-you."

Roxy sees the panic in his eyes and the way he is just shutting down. He is obviously not going to cooperate with anyone or anything at the moment. But Roxy wants to see how much she can push his emotional buttons. Not to hurt him, but more like to alleviate her curiosity.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, but he flinches as though she is one of Gantlos's seismic waves. She can feel unnatural heat coming from his skin. She can see his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Hey come on now….I don't bite." She softens her voice a bit but holds strong.

"P-please can you just…" He is jittery and twitchy

"Please what? If you want me to stop touching you, just ask, there's no need to be anxious. It's alright." Roxy reasons

"Alright fine can you get your hand off of me?" He huffs. He's clearly annoyed, but there is still some anxiousness leftover like a spaghetti stain on a white t-shirt.

She lifts her hand off his shoulder, but to Ogron it still feels like it's there.

He involuntarily twitches.

"I didn't know you had a twitch."

"I don't"

"Uh-Huh"

"I really don't…it's just I mean, well..."

"Jesus that dream really scared the shit out of you. You look terrible."

"Thanks that doesn't make me feel horrible at all."

"Oh shut up I know you don't care."

There is a pause, then a few pieces of laughter falls from the girl's and the man's mouth.

Roxy smiles.

"What are you smiling for?"

"That's the first sincere laugh I have ever heard come from your mouth."

"You've heard me laugh plenty of times." He counters

"I've heard you cackle like a psychopath ready to cop his victim's head off, and I've heard you barely chuckle like you're too cool for laughter." Roxy says bluntly

Ogron laughs again. He feels much more calm and at ease. Maybe it's Roxy's demeanor that does this to him; she is sweet but stubborn. She is kind but reasonable. She is smart but not bright. She is cute, but not venomously gorgeous. Whoa where did that come from?

"I like it when you laugh Ogron."

An awkward but funny kind of silence fills the air. It's strange for Ogron to feel this. To feel this warm, innocent school boy feeling inside of his chest is not a normality; normally he's the one making girls feel warm and giggly. He hasn't felt it since he was 7 and saw a naked woman for the first time. (He and Gantlos did not have the best of morals or parents.)

"Tell me; why do you like it?"

"It's different. It's almost like a father's laugh. It'd hard to explain but…well have you ever known someone older and wiser than you but is not an ass about it? Like a father or Grandfather?

"Yes."

"Well, your laugh makes me think of those sorts of people. A funny, well knowing laugh."

"I find it strange you can get all of that from a laugh."

"Well, sometimes its small things like laughter that can tell me the most about a person."

"How old are you?"

"What? Uh…20."

"You look and sound much older than you actually are. Your voice… it's husky and warm. It's strange to hear someone of your age talk like this. Usually its old geezers like me that are observant and juvenile delinquents that fail to notice the smallest things. You however, are so much different. It's almost a struggle to understand you. One second you're adorable and almost kitten like and the next… It's like talking to one of my comrades. "

"You are different yourself. I thought your method of conversation went something like this;"

Roxy sits up straight and puts on a mockingly serious face.

"Talk talk talk…blah blah blah…power power…stab Stab STAB!"

Ogron laughs and put's up his hands in fake surrender as Roxy pretends to stab his in the collarbone. But after they settle down, Roxy continues.

"You, however, have proven to me that even though you've done some pretty shitty things in the past; you can actually be very good, and very…sweet."

He looks at her. Her words cut him deep. Really deep. No one has ever told him he was sweet. No one. He feels himself go red. But he squints through the darkness to see there was a twinge to her cheeks too.

"Thanks, you're the first person to tell me that." He says

"Really?! But you're so…cute and sweet looking when you talk to me like this. I find it hard that Earth fairies could ever hunt you."

"Did you just call me cute?"

Roxy turns a few shades brighter than his hair.

"Well… uh…I…Ohm… you see I just-"

"Hey it's fine, really."

Damn that smile! Roxy inwardly curses Ogron's adorable handsomeness. He's like the prince charming she wanted when she was 5 only he came 15 years too late with a dark twist.

"Sorry."

"I just said its fine. It's flattering even. I know you genially mean it. Most girls I talk to think I'm cute after a couple shots but before that they think I'm pretty gruesome."

Roxy snorted.

"I'm serious, not a lot of people think of me like that. It's a weird but nice twist to hear someone like you say that to me."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"A beautiful, young, intelligent woman like you."

Roxy blushed so deeply Ogron swears she looks like tomato mixed with blood.

"You're cute when you're blushing and nervous. But you look so much more beautiful when you face me head on without fear. Please look at me like that. I want to see that beauty."

"But…wait you just called me beautiful." She looks up into Ogron's eyes and feels a shiver fly through her bones.

"I know that and I mean it."

Silence. Ogron studies Roxy's warm, blue-toned violet eyes. He then raises a hand and puts it on her cheek.

"I really do mean it." His voice is soft and smooth like silk. It both calms and sends butterflies into Roxy's stomach.

Ogron put's both hands on the sides of her face. She does the same to him. They bring their lips together in such perfect timing it's like every romance novel and movie Roxy has ever read and watched has come to life in her mouth and heart.

There is no tongue to this kiss. They just hold themselves together by the faint contact of their lips and hands. They stay like this and enjoy the feeling of each other on their mouths. They smile when they break.

Ogron lies back down and Roxy snuggles onto him for warmth. He gives her a small sweet little kiss on the forehead, while she pecks his cheek.

Yes. Ogron maybe claustrophobic, but right now, he has never wanted to be closer to someone.


End file.
